In general a pin slider disc brake, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,375,906 and 3,628,639, provides a pair of pins which extend from a torque member to slidably carry a caliper. Each pin forms a slidable connection on both sides of the disc with the caliper so that the caliper requires a pair of coaxial openings for receiving each pin. Consequently, the caliper of the prior art pin slider disc brake includes a pair of radially outwardly extending flanges so as to form the pair of coaxial openings. As a result the outwardly extending flanges take up space so that the construction is not compatible with the small space available for many small cars, especially those cars with front wheel drive.
In addition, the pin slider disc brake of the prior art utilizes a resilient ring or grommet to form a sliding connection between the pair of pins and the caliper so that the metal pins slidably engage the resilient rings.